


目之所及

by RoadFar



Category: Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 灵感源于大田凝视大伯的炽热视线，尤其是兄组拍给弟弟的生日视频里那段。是个AU，实在不咋写古风，没有年代。考虑到避开搜索的问题，名字都用谐音处理了。韩承锦 - 韩程锦韩沐伯 - 韩暮泊秦奋/秦枫 - 秦丰





	1. Chapter 1

　　韩程锦三个月大就入了随云观，成了纪真人的关门弟子。

　　三个月大的小孩儿，入道观自然不是他的意思。他是被偷偷放在道观门口的。

　　没人知道纪真人活了多少年，世人只道他名满天下。据说纪真人自幼天资聪颖，家人送他上山学道，出师后道法高超，年轻的时候又血气方刚，云游四方为人排忧解难，但后来不知怎的退隐了，世间留下的只有纪真人的传说。

　　纪真人找了个僻静的山里，建了个道观，就是随云观。这地方人迹罕至，纪真人自己种菜收菜，一个月一次拿菜下山，跟农民换点米面，也没人认得他是谁。

　　这天正是一月一次的以菜换粮日，纪真人打开道观大门，立刻就察觉到门边树下有什么不同寻常的活物。他过去一看，一个篮子里放着一个襁褓中的婴儿，眼睛紧紧闭着一声不吭，气息微弱，一般人不留神几乎难以察觉。

　　纪真人吃了一惊，到他现在这把年纪，能让他吃惊的事情不多了。他这道观周围是不是来了什么活物，纪真人就算在睡梦中都能察觉得清清楚楚，可这孩子就这么突然出现了，直到他出门他才发觉。

　　这不是普通人带来的孩子。说不定，都不是人带来的。

　　纪真人俯下身去，在篮子里探摸，找到一方帕子，上面绣着的显然是孩子的八字和名字。姓韩名程锦，父母显然对他寄以厚望，看看生辰，到今天刚好满了三个月。孩子脖子上挂着金锁，襁褓的布料都是上好的，脚抵着的方向放着一个布包，打开一看，是一些制作精巧漂亮的首饰。

　　纪真人打量周围，没看到任何有人来往的痕迹。他叹口气，心想怎么就把这么好的一个娃娃给丢到他这儿了，刚要端起篮子，小娃娃哼哼了几声，看来是醒了。

　　那双小小的眼睛刚一睁开，纪真人就觉得肩头一热，接着是针扎一样的疼。他扭头看了一眼，自己的肩膀上着了火，火苗鲜红，撕开衣服直往肉里钻。纪真人大骇，突然清醒过来，咬着牙伸手去捂住娃娃的眼睛，把他眼皮给合上。

　　小娃娃在他手下呜呜哇哇地哭着，纪真人肩上的火终于灭了。纪真人松了口气，可手不敢拿开，只听得哭声越来越响，不是闹腾，而是真的透着痛苦。纪真人抬起另一手去摸小娃娃的身体，摸到肚子，小娃娃哭得凄厉，纪真人急忙撕开襁褓，看到小娃娃的肚子上有一道新鲜的伤口，鲜血正往外涌。

　　纪真人把手捂在伤口上，嘴里念念有词，过了会儿娃娃的哭声渐渐停止，他手拿起来，伤口合拢不再流血了，只剩下一道触目惊心的伤疤。

　　忙活了半天，纪真人头上都出了汗。他抬一手擦汗，另一手还是罩在小娃娃的眼睛上，又叹了口气。

　　他终于弄明白了。这孩子在人世间是活不下去的。

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　韩程锦长到三岁的时候，纪真人就开始断断续续跟他讲他的出身了。

　　要让三岁的孩子理解这些事情还是挺困难的，但是纪真人觉得，反正早晚都要说，不如早点告诉他，给他一个慢慢理解慢慢接受这一切的机会。

　　纪真人告诉韩程锦，他这神奇的身体，估计是因为父母之中有一个是妖物。

　　人类与妖物最初都是固守自己一方的天地，后来慢慢都在扩大地盘，地盘发生碰撞的地方，就有了交流。最初的交流还比较单纯，物品交换或是语言学习，但利益关系逐渐变得复杂，双方的文化习俗也不尽相同，交流渐渐变成了摩擦，到最后甚至演变成了冲突。

　　纪真人年轻的时候，就经常去帮忙解决这类摩擦乃至冲突，刚开始觉得自己又正义又公平，但后来遇到了越来越多复杂的事情，才发现自己也不过是被人当枪使的，这才渐渐心生倦意，最后退隐山林的。

　　其实民间的人类和妖物的冲突并没有那么严重，纪真人见过许多两族共存的例子，只是后来双方的冲突被塑造得愈发不可调和，异族踏上别人的领地很可能会丢了性命，原先住在一起的也只能分开，隔阂便也越来越大。

　　人类和妖物通婚生下来的孩子，总有些不同的地方，这让他们生下来就注定成为异类，会被两族都看不起。好比韩程锦，看着与人类无异，但是他的眼睛看到活物，那活物就会烧起来，火烧得飞快，一会儿就能把对方给吞噬了，同时在他自己的身上，也会出现新鲜的伤口。

　　纪真人给韩程锦做了一条蒙眼布，里头写了一些安抚的符文，告诫他不可取下，哪怕睡着了也不可以。刚开始程锦似懂非懂，纪真人每天给布条上一个咒，小孩子往死里扯都扯不掉，等他慢慢大了，一点点跟他说透了这利害关系，程锦也是懂事得早，五岁的时候就不用纪真人再给他锁着了。

　　纪真人心疼程锦从小就不能看东西，便把自己的道法也都一点点教给他。程锦学得刻苦，悟性也强，真人教他的东西，第一天就熟记于心，第二天便能操练起来。除了学道，平时他也帮真人一起打理道观，给菜苗浇浇水，帮着摘菜淘米，后来甚至还要学着烧饭烧菜，只是因为看不见，烧的东西入不了口，真人感谢他的好意，但还是让他别进厨房了。

　　韩程锦学到十二岁的时候，有一天突然跟纪真人说，师父，我能看见你了，说着把纪真人的样子、住的地方的犄角旮旯全都给讲了一遍，边讲边满院子扑腾，上蹿下跳都不带停下喘气的。纪真人高兴得不得了，知道程锦这是开了天眼了，没想到这个孩子真的有天赋，真人晚上都给他多盛了两碗饭。

　　韩程锦吃完了饭，自发去洗碗，洗完了给纪真人锤肩锤腰，末了说，师父，那我能下山了吗？

　　纪真人高兴的脸立马就凝固了，说，不可以，你能看到再多都不可以下山。

　　程锦的落寞立刻写了满脸，蹲在真人边上一句话都不说。纪真人看他这样，特别无奈地摸了摸他的头说，程锦啊，师父不让你下山，是因为山下的人看到你，会欺负你的。这道理你得明白。

　　程锦嗯了一声。

　　纪真人又说，师父知道你本事大了，但是山下的人数量多，他们欺负你，扯掉你蒙眼布，你不小心睁开眼睛，到时候你就会受伤的。

　　程锦又嗯了一声，然后说，可是他们为什么要欺负我呢，我长得也是人类的样子。

　　纪真人说，有些人不讲道理。

　　韩程锦问，为什么不讲道理？

　　纪真人说，程锦啊……这世上有些事情，确实没有道理可言。


	3. Chapter 3

　　纪真人每个月下山去用菜换粮，从来不带着韩程锦下去。

　　最开始几年他都是给道观门口画好禁咒，别人进不来，程锦也跑不出去。等他大一些了，懂事了，纪真人便也不画这禁咒了，画一次要绕着道观走一圈，特别费劲儿。

　　韩程锦十五岁那年，有一天纪真人下山去了。他坐在院子里读书，突然听到门外有声音。

　　韩程锦犹豫了一下，想到纪真人让他好好看家，本不想搭理，但又按捺不住心里的好奇，便走到门边，拉开一条门缝，开了天眼往外面望去。

　　他是视线沿着道馆门口的小道一路往外，外边是一片林子，又往前走了一段，看到地上有个东西——

　　有个人。

　　这人面朝下倒地上，身上衣服又脏又破，不知道是在外面跑了多少天，看体型似乎和韩程锦差不多高，大概也是个半大小子。仔细查看，气息微弱，嘴唇干得都起皮了，脸上身上也有不少伤痕。

　　韩程锦一惊，没多想就跑了出去，走到人边上把他给拉起来扛在自己背上，一溜小跑回到道观里。

　　韩程锦找了个席子铺在地上，把那小子放在了席子上。他打了水过来给他擦脸擦手，锅里还有一点粥，舀了半碗拿过来，勺子沾了一点儿去碰那小子的嘴唇，那小子的眼睛动了动，慢慢睁了开来。

　　他看着韩程锦，声音沙哑地问，你是谁？

　　韩程锦说，我是韩程锦，你是谁？

　　地上的小子说，我是秦丰……说完又晕过去了。

　　韩程锦帮他收拾了好半天，身上的伤没什么大碍，看上去都是匆忙赶路造成的，但是人很虚弱，大概是好久没吃饭了吧。

　　晚上纪真人回来，推门看见程锦不在院子里等他，走到里屋，只见程锦守在自己的床边，床上躺着一个不认识的人。

　　纪真人问，程锦，怎么回事？

　　程锦说，师父，他在林子里晕倒了，我把他救回来了。

　　随云观盖的地方很险峻，一般人找不到路，爬不上来。这小子居然能爬到门口，就不知道到底是身体素质异于常人，还是心理素质异于常人了。

　　等秦丰醒了，就看到纪真人坐在前面，韩程锦站在后面。他还在纳闷这个白胡子老道是从哪儿冒出来的，纪真人已经开始了盘问。

　　——叫秦丰是吧，哪儿来的？怎么来的？

　　——和家里人赶路经过……然后爬上来的。

　　——家里人呢？

　　——家里人……被妖物杀了。

　　纪真人嘴张开了没说出话，他扭头看了一眼韩程锦，韩程锦便往他身后躲了躲。

　　秦丰说这话的时候，倒也没有一脸咬牙切齿的样子。纪真人心里不忍，拿过手边的粥，舀了一勺吹了吹说，来多吃点，是不是饿坏了。

　　秦丰吃完就又睡着了，就这么睡醒了喝粥，喝完了又睡，倒腾了三天，期间都是韩程锦在照顾他。第三天醒来的时候像是终于清醒了，光着脚跑到纪真人面前，跪下就磕头。

　　——师父你收下我吧。

　　——你知道我是谁吗你就让我收下你。

　　——程锦哥哥跟我说了，师父，我会做饭会打扫，你收下我吧，我啥都会干，你收我为徒吧。

　　——我收下你然后你要干嘛？

　　——我要去报仇，我要杀妖物报仇，师父。

　　秦丰说着说着眼泪就流下来了，磕头的时候眼泪水顺着眼角往额头流，抬起头来的时候又往下落，整个脸被眼泪和鼻涕糊得一塌糊涂，可愣是睁大了眼睛盯着纪真人，好像他不答应，就要长跪不起一样。

　　韩程锦拿了湿布过来给他擦脸，听见他憋着的鼻音，抬头看纪真人说，师父，多个人也就是多双筷——

　　纪真人唰地站起来，看着韩程锦又好气又好笑地说，程锦，你是不是傻啊？

　　韩程锦便不说话了，只剩下秦丰还在一个劲儿吸鼻子。

　　纪真人气完，转了个身说，还要多一套被褥呢！


	4. Chapter 4

　　秦丰后来和韩程锦对了生辰八字，才发现自己其实比韩程锦大几个月。

　　秦丰气急败坏说，那你应该叫我哥哥！

　　韩程锦笑嘻嘻地说，我先拜的师父，你叫我师兄吧。


	5. Chapter 5

　　纪真人一直小心着没跟秦丰讲韩程锦的身世，说也奇怪，在程锦那边，真人是巴不得他越早知道越好，但是在秦丰这儿，他却觉得根本就不知从何讲起。

　　韩程锦自己也留心着，不敢说自己的事儿。秦丰问他怎么来的什么时候来的，他也都瞎吹，我爸送我来的啊，我前年来的，我学得可好了，凡此种种，不一而足。

　　不过，比起从哪儿来的，秦丰最好奇的还是韩程锦的蒙眼布，翻来覆去问过好多次为什么遮着眼睛，程锦不跟他说，纪真人则一再叮嘱他，千万不可拿掉，师兄眼睛受不了光。

　　十几岁的孩子，要走出心里的阴霾，其实也花不了太多的时间，尤其是有同龄人在一起陪伴。处久了，韩程锦发现，秦丰这个人其实特别活泼好动。这年龄正是野的时候，纪真人严令禁止他们出去，但秦丰还是会跑出去，到树林子里爬树掏鸟窝，有时候还叫韩程锦也跟着去，程锦心里慌，站出家门就不踏实。

　　有一阵子纪真人出门得有些勤快，秦丰就又跃跃欲试地要跑出去。韩程锦拉不住他，又怕他跑远，只能跟着出门，尽量看住他别让他瞎跑。

　　韩程锦长这么大，其实道馆门口的树林子长什么样，他都不知道。秦丰一跑进树林子就不见了踪影，韩程锦张开天眼去找他，可怎么也找不到。

　　韩程锦小声喊着，秦丰，你在哪儿呢，一边喊一边往前小步走着。

　　突然身后有人一把抱住了韩程锦的脖子，他吓了一跳，下一秒钟，有一只手就抓到了他的蒙眼布上。

　　秦丰咬着他的耳朵说，程锦，你为什么总是蒙着眼睛？

　　刚说完，布条就被扯掉了。

　　程锦反手把秦丰一推，自己跌跌撞撞走了几步，天眼都跟着磕磕绊绊，结果踩到了地上凸起的石头，身体一歪，整个人栽倒下去，天眼也跟着闭上了。秦丰过来拉他，程锦受到惊吓，原本紧紧闭上的眼睛睁开了一条缝，还没闹清楚自己看到的是什么，就听到秦丰大叫着倒在地上，紧接着自己的腰腹间也是一疼。

　　韩程锦立刻死死闭上眼睛，大喊着，秦丰，秦丰，你怎么样了，你在哪儿？

　　秦丰嘴里喊，腿，我的腿……

　　韩程锦循着声音摸到了秦丰，他身上的火已经灭了，但手指刚触到腿，他就大叫着缩起身体。韩程锦咬着牙把他拉起来，手臂架在肩上，勉勉强强开出天眼，往家里的方向走去。

　　晚上纪真人回来，看到两个小子闹出这么大事儿，气得不管秦丰的腿伤，拉着两个人都到院子里跪着。跪了一会儿看秦丰疼得脸都青了可是硬撑着不叫，又心疼了，把他给拉起来，一看，韩程锦的火差点就烧穿他的膝盖了。

　　纪真人说不出话，坐下了又站起来，韩程锦还跪着，说，师父你别骂他了，我看他疼得都昏过去好几次了。

　　纪真人把韩程锦也拉起来，拉开他衣襟露出肚子，那儿的伤口还没合拢，还隐隐有血渗出来。纪真人说，你疼不疼啊？你自己疼不疼？

　　韩程锦没说话，过了会儿，秦丰说，师父，是我不好，是我把韩师兄的布条拉掉的。

　　纪真人看着秦丰说，我就不该收留你。

　　秦丰说，师父我以后一定乖了！我不跑出去了！我也不拉师兄的布条了！

　　纪真人转过脸去，过了好一会儿，又转回来，说，秦丰，你不是一直想知道你韩师兄怎么来的么，来，师父给你讲。

　　他拖了个凳子过来让秦丰坐着，伤腿抬起来，一边帮他疗伤，一边说，你韩师兄三个月的时候就被送来我这儿了。肯定不是人类送来的，那就应该是妖物送来的。他八成是人类和妖物的孩子。

　　纪真人说得平平淡淡，好像在说今晚的汤最好再多加点盐。他说完，就看到秦丰的身体开始发抖，过不多久又停住了，纪真人抬头看他，秦丰扭头去看还跪在地上的韩程锦，韩程锦垂着脑袋，低到根本看不见他的脸。

　　纪真人等秦丰把头转回来，又接着说，生气吗，那我再告诉你一个事儿。我这几天去查了你家里人的事情，你家里人不是被妖物杀的……是被假扮妖物的人类杀死的。

　　秦丰瞪大了眼睛盯着纪真人，良久，嘴里蹦出三个字，你骗人。

　　纪真人说，我没理由一定要收留你吧！你要是觉得我骗人，或者觉得你韩师兄是个妖物恨不得杀之而后快，那你就走吧。我不会让你杀了你韩师兄的。你也没本事杀掉我。

　　秦丰瞪着纪真人听他说完，之后，他的头也慢慢垂了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

　　秦丰没走。

　　纪真人跟他说完的当天晚上，他觉都睡不着。韩程锦没有进屋睡，在堂屋铺了个床铺睡了，睡房里只有秦丰一个，他有足够的时间和空间翻来覆去辗转反侧。

　　他觉得今天一天知道的东西有点太多，太复杂了，一时半会儿他根本搞不清楚自己该怎么做。

　　睡了一晚上，想了一晚上，第二天早上起来的时候，他也不觉得自己想明白了什么。他走出房间看到在院子里整理菜地的纪真人和在旁边扫地的韩程锦，韩程锦停下动作看着他，纪真人还在细心浇水。

　　秦丰干站了一会儿，犹豫着开口说，师父。

　　纪真人头都没抬说，东西收拾好了吗。

　　秦丰身体晃了晃，站直了又说，我，我不走。

　　纪真人说，你还留着干啥。

　　秦丰很小声说，我，我没有地方可以去。

　　纪真人哼了一声，你只是因为这里有吃有喝有睡觉地方是吧。

　　秦丰没再回答，有一瞬间他在想，也许他是应该离开这儿的，是自己自说自话非要留下拜师，打从开头就没问过师父和师兄的意思。现在师父和师兄收留了他这么久，他却还是捅了这么大的篓子，识相的话，不用师父说，自己都该立刻滚出师门。

　　可是他真的无处可去。秦丰望向韩程锦，程锦慌慌张张把脑袋转开了。

　　纪真人叹气，直起腰看着秦丰说，哪天你要想走了，提前说一声。


	7. Chapter 7

　　晚上睡觉，秦丰问睡在边上的韩程锦。

　　师兄，你这眼睛从小就这样吗？

　　韩程锦说，是啊，从小就这样了……师父说我还把他弄伤过。

　　秦丰又问，那你没看过东西吧？我是说用你真的眼睛看。

　　韩程锦说，看到过吧，一次是弄伤师父，一次是弄伤你。哎，你腿上了药可别乱翻身了。

　　秦丰本来都没觉得腿有啥问题，被韩程锦这么一说，反而觉得膝盖那儿热乎乎的。他稍微动了动身体，把伤腿摆正了，接着问，师兄你看到我觉得我咋样？

　　什么咋样？韩程锦莫名，我天眼能看到你啊。

　　韩程锦说这话的时候，人仰天睡着，脸也朝上没动。秦丰扭头去看他，看到那条布条遮掉了眼睛，只是那么一条被遮着，一整个人就好像不完整了，变得隐隐约约，看不真切。

　　秦丰看了好一会儿，直到韩程锦伸手推他的脸，跟他说，好了，快点睡觉，明天早点起来练功了。

　　秦丰把脑袋转了回去，他抬起手，试着蒙住了自己的双眼。


	8. Chapter 8

　　秦丰跟着韩程锦一起每天早起练功。

　　他的根基不如韩程锦，腿又受了伤，练起来总是吃力一些。程锦不勉强他，让他不舒服了少练一些，可秦丰不乐意，硬是咬着牙跟着练，练到全身都被汗水浸透了，可好像还是摸不到道法的门道。

　　韩程锦说，没有那么快的，你也别急，这练着还能强身健体，不吃亏。

　　秦丰累得弯着腰直喘气，韩程锦过来扶着他。秦丰说，师兄你不累的吗？

　　韩程锦说，我三岁就开始练了！

　　秦丰一听，手一甩把师兄推开，说，别慌，让我再练一会儿，说着又操练起来。

　　韩程锦哈哈大笑，边上找了石凳子坐下，看秦丰继续练，练完东倒西歪地跑来，倒在韩程锦身上。


	9. Chapter 9

　　按照纪真人的说法，秦丰根本就是一个来蹭吃蹭喝的。

　　本来他养着一个韩程锦，俩人一起种菜换吃的，还能保证自给自足，可现在多了一个人，但是观里能种菜的地方有限，秦丰还因为练习刻苦，变得特别能吃，每到吃饭的时候，纪师父都特别心疼家里的大米。

　　就这么一年年过去，两个孩子都长到了二十出头，秦丰的道法也终于小有所成。和韩程锦一起练功的时候，高兴得叫师兄看自己的技法，韩程锦笑眯眯地看着，说，晚上给你加碗饭。

　　晚上秦丰真的多吃了一碗饭，他看到高兴得两眼放光，纪真人狠狠瞪他，倒也没阻止他的狼吞虎咽。秦丰风卷残云把第二碗饭吃完了，扭头一看韩程锦的桌上，一碗饭还没吃完。

　　秦丰说，师兄你怎么吃这么少？

　　纪真人气不打一处来，说，不都给你吃了吗。

　　韩程锦说，哪儿有！我一直就吃这些！

　　秦丰看了眼韩程锦的胳膊，又看了眼自己的，师兄的胳膊看着可没他的粗。他多了个心思，有事没事就盯着韩程锦的胳膊看，到了睡觉时候，俩人躺平了，他伸手去摸韩程锦的胳膊。

　　韩程锦动了一下说你干嘛呢。

　　秦丰握着韩程锦的胳膊，又回来摸自己的，然后把俩人袖子都撩上去，肩膀贴着肩膀放平，不要说自己手臂，就连肩膀都比韩程锦壮一圈。

　　秦丰心里不是滋味，第二天吃饭的时候，把菜都往韩程锦的碗里夹。

　　韩程锦笑着说你不喜欢吃这个？

　　秦丰摇头，说师兄你多吃点，你可太瘦了，一边说，一边看着韩程锦吃。

　　韩程锦被盯得不自在，吃了两口，就伸手去推秦丰的脸，让他转过去。

　　韩程锦说你别老看着我。

　　秦丰说，这里就三个人，我不想看师父，还是师兄好看一些。

　　韩程锦动作一滞，说，你说什么？

　　纪真人把筷子一拍，说，吃饭时候不要讲话！


	10. Chapter 10

　　秦丰对纪真人说，要跟他一起下山去换生活用品。

　　纪真人的内心是拒绝的，但是秦丰很卖力地展示自己的力大无穷，他说我可以多扛点东西下山，就也能多扛点东西上山。

　　这几年，纪真人几乎是肉眼可见地苍老了。以前虽然是个白胡子老道，但看着精神矍铄，现在却已渐渐显露出疲态，有时候只是想清清嗓子，都能咳嗽老半天。

　　纪真人知道自己已经享尽了上天给他的年岁，终于也到了他偿还的日子。这也没啥，他知道这一天迟早要来，但是一想到韩程锦，想到这个孩子一辈子不得下山，就觉得对他不住。

　　纪真人答应了秦丰的请求，一是因为他确实力气大，能多搬点东西，二是想能多指望这孩子一些。把韩程锦托付给秦丰，可能对秦丰来说有点不公平，但现在的情况下，纪真人找不到第二个可以照顾、保护韩程锦的人了。

　　他带着秦丰下山，路上秦丰高兴得劲儿都使不完，一个人拉着车，几步就走到纪真人前头，再慢慢等他走过来一起继续前进。等到了山下的村子，他们略作乔装后便去了市场，纪真人跟人讨价还价，完了回头一看，车和菜都在，秦丰人不在了。

　　纪真人一惊，凝神一算，找到了秦丰的位置，他在市场里找了个空地在给人变把戏玩，自己跟前放了个碗，还真有人把钱给丢进来。

　　纪真人气得要命，拎起秦丰的脖子就要带他回去。秦丰大喊着哎等等我的钱我的钱，硬是把碗里的钱都给扒拉到自己衣袋里，然后被纪真人拖走了。

　　纪真人拖他到自己手推车那儿，人家店家都给他东西换好码好了，就等他来拉。纪真人指着车对秦丰说，拉上！秦丰便乖乖去拉车，跟在纪真人的后头往山上走。

　　纪真人走得很快，秦丰跟得有点辛苦。好不容易爬回道观，纪真人让秦丰先进去，自己在道观门前挂上符咒，这才关上门，进到院子里。

　　纪真人说你刚才在干嘛？

　　没等秦丰回答，纪真人又说，你是不是觉得自己特厉害，可以用道法去伪装把戏啊？

　　纪真人坐在石凳上，说到这里用力拍边上的石桌子，他说，道法不是给你这样乱用的，被别人发现你我身份可还了得？

　　秦丰本来也没觉得这问题有多严重，听纪真人说完，还急着辩解，师父我手法都改过了，一般人看不出我到底使的是什么……

　　别给我顶嘴！纪真人气得又拍了一下桌子。

　　秦丰不服气，低下脑袋装了一会儿乖，又抬头说，被人发现了又怎么了，师父你明明法术高超。

　　纪真人听他说完，苦笑着说，秦丰，你想没想过，我们被人发现了，你韩师兄该怎么办。

　　韩程锦这会儿刚从里屋走出来，听到师父叫他，楞了一下，说，师父你们回来啦？

　　纪真人看了一眼韩程锦，秦丰也跟着去看，见他脸上还带着笑意，稍微卷了卷袖子就要来帮忙搬东西。

　　纪真人站起身，对两个孩子说，把东西都收拾好了，他似乎还想说什么，但最终什么都没说，走了出去。

　　韩程锦开始把米面往厨房里搬，秦丰也跟了过去。韩程锦说你惹师父不高兴了吗？秦丰从口袋里掏出钱给韩程锦看。

　　韩程锦说，这是什么？

　　轮到秦丰愣住了。他说这是钱，师兄。

　　韩程锦说，哦，哦，是钱……

　　他手放在米袋子上，轻轻抠着边上的小洞。

　　秦丰突然觉得脚底发麻，他跺了跺脚，说，我出去打水，转身就拿了桶跑了出去。

　　秦丰推开门后把门在背后关上，手掌抚在门板上，边上传来纪真人的声音，怎么跑出来了。

　　秦丰扭头一看，师父坐在门边一块石头上，老态尽显，可比起样子，他神情里的衰败感才更让秦丰感觉惊心。

　　纪真人指着边上的石头，秦丰走过去坐下了。纪真人说，秦丰，你下山吧。

　　秦丰说师父我知错了！我再也不做多余的事情了！

　　纪真人说，我知道你是想多赚点钱，不过这山上也怪无聊的，你是个好孩子，在这儿待着没意思。

　　秦丰把脑袋垂了下去，过一会儿抬起头，目光灼灼问，师父你每次都是赶我走，你怎么不把韩师兄赶走？

　　话出口秦丰就有些后悔，他看到纪真人冷冷看他，过了会儿，却是有些无奈地收回了视线。

　　纪真人说，你师兄一辈子没出去过，最好的情况就是这辈子都在这儿安然度过，不好的情况，出去会被人欺负，他这布条摘下来，他就死路一条了。

　　纪真人又说，我帮不了他，只能让他远离人群。外头比你以为的还要不太平，可我大概也保不了他几年了，我要是死了，他该怎么办，我也不知道。

　　秦丰说，我……但是后半句没说下去。

　　纪真人看了秦丰一眼，说，秦丰，这事儿对你不公平。所以你想走就走吧。

　　秦丰拎了水回去，看到韩程锦已经把东西都收拾妥当。韩程锦把水倒进缸里，放下水桶，突然对韩程锦说，程锦，你在这儿待着闷不闷？

　　韩程锦说，不闷啊，吃好喝好的。

　　秦丰摇头，说，不是这个，是，是，你一直在这儿没出去过，你闷不闷？你想见见外面的样子吗？

　　韩程锦说，我想见，但是我见了，别人会遭殃的，我自己也会跟着遭殃。

　　韩程锦说得一点没错，这事情无解，解决不了，他就出不去。就像师父说的，他能在这里安然过完一生，也许就是最好的选择了。

　　秦丰突然起了性子，跳起来一步跨到韩程锦面前，伸手去抓他眼睛上的布条。韩程锦掐住他的手腕阻住他的动作，力气大得吓人，秦丰都不知道韩程锦还没自己粗的胳膊哪儿来这么大的劲儿。

　　别动，秦丰，韩程锦的声音很严厉，你我都承担不起。

　　秦丰盯着那布条，妄图看穿布条，看到被覆盖在下面的眼睛。师兄的眼睛到底是什么样的？

　　他和韩程锦僵持了一会儿，最后泄了气，低下头，松开了手。

　　秦丰说，我不走，师兄。你让师父别赶我走。

　　韩程锦说，去也好，留也好，没人能强迫你做你不想做的事儿的。

　　秦丰抬头问，那师兄你呢？

　　韩程锦说，我也是啊。


	11. Chapter 11

　　世道真的变了。

　　人类与妖物之间的矛盾愈发无法调和，为了争夺资源，地盘，尊严，利益，或是不知道是什么的东西，冲突变得越来越激烈。

　　有一次纪真人带着秦丰下山，回来的时候脸色很吓人。韩程锦问他俩怎么了，纪真人催着他快点整理东西准备离开。

　　三个人匆匆忙忙地整理着东西，突然听到门外传来隆隆声，韩程锦想去开门看看怎么回事，纪真人喝住了他。

　　程锦！带着你师弟从后门走！

　　韩程锦顾不上东西没整理完，按照师父说的，拉着秦丰就往后门跑去。两人推开门往外跑，没跑出多远，就听到身后的屋子发出震耳欲聋的巨响，然后是很多人的声音，有脚步声，也有嘈杂的叫喊。

　　韩程锦拉着秦丰的手抖得厉害，他问，怎么回事，秦丰，你告诉我。

　　秦丰边跑边说，是官兵！

　　韩程锦不明白官兵和自己有什么关系。他往回望了一眼，秦丰拉着他跑得更快了，还跟他说，别看后头，师兄！

　　他们往后头的林子里奔去，突然脚底下被一条拉起的绳子给绊倒了。俩人都没来得及疑惑绳子从何而来，又有好多人朝他们扑过来，将两人牢牢制服在地。

　　秦丰大喊着，放开我，放开我！按着他们的人里面有人在小声说，果然会有漏网的往这儿跑啊。

　　韩程锦挣扎着问，你们是什么人？

　　刚问完，就有人朝他们俩人脑袋上敲了一棍子。

　　韩程锦再醒过来的时候，在一个木头围起来的房子里。他四处搜索，看到秦丰也跟他在一起，赶忙推了推他，把他给摇醒。

　　秦丰捂着脑袋清醒过来，看到周围的环境，又看到了扣在他俩脚上的铁链，几乎是怒不可遏了。他几乎要跳起来，被韩程锦拉住了，程锦小声问他，怎么回事，跟我说说。

　　秦丰说，他跟纪真人下山，还没找到市场里的商贩，就有人拦到纪真人面前，让他去帮忙对付妖物。

　　纪真人立刻就拉着秦丰走了，一车东西都没管，在市场里七转八绕又换了衣物，然后匆匆就往回赶。

　　师父说我们藏不住了，回来就得带着你走，可是……秦丰后面的话没说完，他说不下去了。

　　韩程锦张开天眼，穿过围着他们的木头，探寻着纪真人的气息，在不远处的一个围栏里看到了纪真人，原先素色的衣服染上了斑斑驳驳的血迹，整个人倒在地上，一动不动。

　　韩程锦再控制不住，大声喊，你们把我师父怎么了！

　　有钝物捅上他的肚子，把他往后推了好远。韩程锦捂着肚子几乎爬不起来，秦丰过来扶起他，有陌生的声音响起，说，老实点，不然有你苦头吃！

　　天眼并走不远，韩程锦的极限也就是看到纪真人的位置。他忧心忡忡地一直盯着纪真人，好像是感应到他的关切，纪真人慢慢醒了过来。

　　他知道韩程锦的天眼在看着他，对着他张口，声音是听不见的，只能看到口型，反反复复的三个字，韩程锦看了好久，终于明白了，是“活下去”。

　　纪真人阻拦官兵时受了伤，加上现在身体已经大不如前，根本撑不了几天。有天夜里韩程锦突然哭了，秦丰从没见过韩程锦哭，什么声音都没有，只有眼泪浸透了蒙在眼上的布条，然后又蜿蜒流下，把脸颊也都打湿了。

　　秦丰抱着韩程锦问他怎么了，韩程锦说，师父走了。

　　秦丰过了会儿才弄明白韩程锦的意思，突然就觉得有什么崩塌了，看不到前路，不知道自己身处何方，只能抱紧了韩程锦。

　　韩程锦默默哭了一会儿，伏在秦丰耳边说，明天我们一起逃出去。

　　第二天一早就有人来找他们，说，想要让你们师父早点出去吗，那你俩替你们师父干活吧。

　　韩程锦点头答应着，木门被打开了，有人来拉他们出去。站到外面，韩程锦突然拉掉眼睛上的布条，睁开眼睛看向围住他们的众人。

　　秦丰终于得以见到韩程锦异能的真正恐怖之处：所有被他看到的人，身上都烧起了熊熊大火，那火没有热量，但见活物便扩大，不一会儿就能把一个人给兜头包住，呼啦啦地吞噬着，有些人甚至连惨叫都没来得及发出，就倒在地上再也不动弹了。

　　这牢狱之中顿时大乱，韩程锦身上也瞬间出现了很多新伤，肩膀和大腿的血甚至从衣料下渗出，让他一时站立不稳。秦丰立刻搂紧韩程锦的腰，他咬着牙对秦丰说，快走，快出去，两人快步往外奔，奔出了牢房，奔到了外面。

　　太阳照在秦丰的眼睛上，让他有些不太适应。他都不记得自己被关在这里多久了，眯着眼睛跌跌撞撞继续往前跑，突然腿上一疼，摔倒在地上。

　　韩程锦也摔倒了，滚落在他身边不远处。秦丰咬牙一看，自己的腿上中了一箭，韩程锦的箭落在他背心，他趴在地上，特别艰难地喘着气，身后的地上是连串的血印子。

　　有人朝他们跑来。秦丰飞扑过去抓着韩程锦，那些过来的人将他俩拉开，手脚分别捆住，用布头盖住了俩人的脑袋，带了回去。


	12. Chapter 12

　　秦丰和韩程锦被分开关押了起来，过了一天，他被拉到一个房间绑住了，接着他就看到头被罩着的韩程锦也被拉了进来。

　　有人对着秦丰甩了一鞭子，打在他肩上，疼得他脑袋里一片金星。那人打完了，对秦丰说，快点，跟你师兄打个招呼。

　　秦丰咬牙忍着不说话。

　　那人就继续抽他，鞭子落到了他的全身，刚打上来的疼痛热辣刺骨，接着鞭子就换了地方，在别处抽出更新鲜的伤口。

　　疼痛层层叠叠，秦丰几乎要晕过去，但他还是咬着牙一声不吭。但很快韩程锦忍受不住了，他喊着，别打他了！我照你们说的做！

　　秦丰咬着牙睁开眼睛，看到对面站着的师兄浑身都在发抖。他说，师兄，你，别管我……我不值得。

　　先前抽秦丰的人哼了一声，还有劲儿啊，说完又朝着秦丰抽了一鞭子。

　　别打他！韩程锦说，声音里都带着哭腔，他顿了顿，竭力控制着自己的情绪，冷静地说，别打他，我帮你们对付妖物。

　　秦丰还是疼晕过去了。


	13. Chapter 13

　　秦丰再醒来的时候，意识到自己已经不在原来的牢狱之中了。

　　这个牢笼比先前的更小，只够容纳他一个人，他的手脚都被束缚，加上身上的大大小小伤口，他躺在地上几乎无计可施。

　　他试着观察周围，这个牢笼大概是个货真价实的笼子，被放置在一个很小的房间里，而这房间在不停颠簸，显然他是在马车上。

　　他要被带到什么地方去。

　　他无从得知现在是白天还是夜晚，此时此刻他又在哪里，更重要的是，他不知道韩程锦在哪里。

　　秦丰有些懊悔，他在想如果自己更努力一些，若是也能习得韩师兄的天眼之术，也许现在他就不会那么被动了。

　　鞭伤带来的疼痛断断续续地兴起又消停，秦丰便也时而清醒时而糊涂。有一次他清醒过来，试着回想学过的道法和改过的把戏，最后终于想办法把被捆着的手给解开了。

　　手自由了，他立刻去解放自己的双腿。可是除了绳子，还有铁链捆着他的腿。

　　秦丰没了办法，鞭伤又一直纠缠着他，他疼晕过去又疼醒过来，最后车终于停了。

　　看来是他们的目的地到了。

　　秦丰不知道他的师兄会做什么。他真的开眼去杀人？那他自己也会死的。这事儿太可能发生了，秦丰甚至不敢多想。

　　他生拉硬拽，脚踝被磨出血，可这种程度的疼他已经无所谓了，套着脚的铁链怎么也取不下来。

　　他开始声嘶力竭地喊，我要吃饭，我要喝水！

　　没什么人理他，过了很久很久，他喊累了，声音已经弱不可闻，有人朝他这儿走了过来，站定，掀起了一块布。

　　秦丰想，原来他的笼子不是放在一个房间里，外头是罩了一块布。他竭力往外看，这短短的一瞬，他看见外面有很多人跑过。

　　还有人在喊，别理他！快走了！

　　那个掀开布头的人说，我一会儿就来。

　　布帘子被放下，那人爬上马车，朝秦丰走了过来透过笼子观察他。秦丰突然伸出双手，探出笼子后抓住了他的脖子，将他紧紧勒住，压在了笼子上。

　　那人叫了一声开始挣扎，秦丰便使出更大的劲儿，咬紧牙关勒得更紧，一只手捂着他的嘴开始拧他的脖子，直到他不再动弹。

　　秦丰手里还勾着那人的脖子，一边大喘气一边去摸他的腰，摸到了一把刀，立刻抽了出来，把那人松开丢在了地上。

　　他听见外面的脚步声由近及远，渐渐消失，然后就没有什么别的声音了。他心里的恐惧开始泛起，拿着刀去砍笼子，砍转角接缝的位置，笼子狭小，刀子会砸到他自己，他也都顾不上了。

　　秦丰不知道自己弄了多久，外面一直没有别的声音，也没有别的人来管他。他费尽力气才终于把笼子砍开，铁链从笼子上取下，依然挂在脚上，他推开笼子试着站起，全身疼得好像每一根骨头都碎了一样。

　　他掀起布帘子一角，看了看外面。天黑了，没有人，至少他看不见在活动的人。他跳下马车，手里还握着那把刀，当拐杖撑在地上，跌跌撞撞走了几步，然后站定了。

　　他看见远处的火光冲天。


	14. Chapter 14

　　秦丰朝着火光大盛之处跑去。

　　说是跑，其实和走的速度也差不了多少。他的喉咙疼得快裂开了，血腥味从身体里往外涌，可他真的没时间管这些了。

　　他离火光越来越近了。鲜红的火苗在夜色映衬下看起来尤其妖异，摇摆着，膨胀着，似乎连这夜色都要一起吞噬。

　　但那火没什么温度，走得再近，也不会觉得热气扑面而来，甚至，带着刺骨的寒意，让秦丰的心都跟着凝住了。

　　秦丰终于走到了火光的位置。原先大概是个小村落，现在应该已经没有活口了。地上有无数正在被火焰吞噬的尸体。有妖物的，也有人类的，便是那些来抓他们的官兵。

　　秦丰的眼睛被火光闪得生疼，他加快了脚步，想要找到韩程锦的身影。

　　他边跑边喊，师兄，师兄，程锦，你出个声！

　　他没听到韩程锦的声音，但是他还是找到了他，因为那实在太难忽视了——他被绑在一个很大的木头架子上，手脚分开捆住，脖子两边用支架顶死，大概是想让他没法随意转动自己的脑袋。但是韩程锦还是没有遂了他们的愿，顶着脖子的支架一侧完全碎裂，代价是他的脖子被切出了深深的伤口。

　　不过这伤口现在似乎已经不是什么大不了的事情了，因为他全身上下都是伤，根本找不到一寸完整的皮肤。他全身都被鲜血染红了，简直都要认不出他的样子。

　　秦丰几乎要摔倒在地。他踉跄着走到韩程锦边上，不知如何下手，小心翼翼去碰他的身体，但总觉得碰一下就什么都会碎掉没了。

　　他小声说，程锦？

　　韩程锦微弱地动了一下。

　　秦丰的眼泪流了下来，哭着说，程锦，程锦……

　　除了韩程锦的名字，他再也说不出别的了。

　　韩程锦的手慢慢触到了他的身上，秦丰握住了，好像握着一个宝贝一样捧着，不敢用一点力气。韩程锦张开口，秦丰凑过去听他说的话，韩程锦说，别喊了。

　　他说，别喊我名字了。

　　我这名字太重了。下辈子我要换一个。

　　秦丰抬起身，大气不敢出地看着韩程锦。他看到韩程锦慢慢睁开眼睛，眼里都是血，沿着眼角往下画出两道血印。

　　秦丰的肩上一疼，但疼痛迅速消失了。他低头去看，微弱的火苗在衣服上轻轻摇曳，风一吹就没了踪影。

　　你比这些人都好看多了。

　　这是韩程锦说的最后一句话。


	15. Chapter 15

　　2017年的夏天，秦丰在北京的一间练功房里挥洒汗水。

　　从韩国回来也过了有半年了。他花了半年去平复心境，去试着从解约官司带给他的伤痛中走出来。

　　这不是什么简单的事情，好像跳过一个水沟，抬个脚就过去了。刚出道的时候还以为终于熬出了头，没想到只过了两年，他又回到了原点，甚至可能比原点跌得更低。

　　一辈子，说长也不长。25岁的年纪，满打满算已经过完了人生的四分之一了，又要重头开始，谈何容易。

　　秦丰跳完舞要离开的时候，练功房老板跟他说有个人想跟他谈谈，谈工作的事情，问他要微信号。

　　练功房老板是秦丰的朋友，秦丰想朋友介绍的人总不会有错的，就同意了。等他回到家里，对方加了他微信好友，发来消息说，我叫韩暮泊，可以的话能不能约个时间吃晚饭，我们面谈。

　　秦丰说好啊，于是约了明天晚上。

　　第二天他刚好没什么安排，到了晚饭时间，也没怎么打扮，戴了个鸭舌帽就出门了。到了约定的餐厅，跟门口服务生说了一下有订位，服务生带他走了几步，告诉他位子在哪儿就离开了。

　　秦丰看到那位子上已经坐着人了。他想对方来得还挺早的。

　　他往前走，正在看菜单的韩暮泊听到声音，把头抬了起来。那一瞬间，秦丰突然觉得脑袋里跑过了许多东西，一些不属于他但又感觉无比熟悉的东西，掩映在山林间的房子，跪在地上被一个老头子责骂，还有一个人，眼睛上蒙着布条，给他擦汗，喂他喝粥。

　　他走到座位前面，拉开椅子坐下，眼睛一直盯着韩暮泊。韩暮泊朝他笑了笑，说，你好，我是韩暮泊。

　　秦丰说，你好……

　　他注视着韩暮泊的眼睛，一秒都不想错开地凝视着。

　　他说，你的眼睛真好看。


End file.
